projectgleefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SamcedesandKlaineForever/Graylen:The Last Behind-The-Scenes
This will be a little bit different, because this time I'm gonna have Taylen be the narrator. The episode is Glee-Alitiy. Taylen had just won and she was packing her stuff to go home. ---- I was packing my stuff ready to go home. I couldn't believe I had won. I mean I always had plans on winning. I had the determination and the drive to do it. And I did it. I came here and won. I did what some people said I would do and some people said I would fall trying. Gray walked in my room smiling. I loved his smile. He was actually wearing a shirt. He looked good in those too. It was so different seeing him in person. It wasn't like skype or talking on the phone. I could actually define his features. He had dimples and dark brown eyes like wood. " You ready?" he asked me with a smile " Almost." I smiled back I continued to put more stuff in my luggage. I kind of wanted to take forever to do it. I mean I can't believe I wouldn't be sleeping here tonight. I wouldn't wake up in the morning and see any of the people I was so used to seeing. Not even Andi. I might of hated her like the plague but she kind of grew on me. " So my girlfriend is a winner!" he bragged I nodded still adding more items to my suitcase. I didn't look up. " Yeah she is." I replied Gray raised my face to meet his. I saw a look of confusion come across his face. " Are you okay?" he asked me I smiled at him. I liked that he worried about me. Never happened to me before. It was one thing to have a boyfriend, but have one that actually cared about you. It felt so darn good. " Yeah, why do you ask?" I smiled and rubbed his cheek " Taylen Parker, you just won Project:Glee. You did something that many people would kill for. Do you know how many episodes, phone calls, and skypes I listened to or watched you saying how much you wanted this. " I looked down as he talked to me. Because I know that he was telling the truth. He continued " All that it would mean to you. And you finally got it. And you're just sitting there packing your things. I mean out there you were clapping, jumping up and down. I mean you jumped in my arms so fast I almost fell on the stage!" That made me laugh. He was right out there in front of everyone I was a like a little kid who got a pass to go to Disneyland. I was just so happy. But sitting here now, I'm just being calm and happy. I put down my curling iron and smile at him. " I am happy. But to be honest with you, even if I lost I would have felt like a winner. I guess I'm just soaking it all in. But Gray, I kind of felt before I won that I was already a winner." Again with the confused looks. Those would never get old. Even confused he was deathly hot. " Huh?" I just laughed.I breathed deeply and smiled. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. He smiled back at me. I really loved him. " All my life, I've been mean to people. Sometimes with reason and sometimes with no reason. And you saw past that. You knocked down my walls and saw a part of me that even I didn't know I had. Gray, even if I hadn't won. Your love would have been enough of a prize for me. No one has ever loved me like you do." At first he just looked at me. We just sat there on my bed staring at each other with our arms wrapped tightly around one another. After about 3 minutes I got slightly frustrated. What was he thinking?! I wanted at least some response. " What are you thinking?" I urged Gray laughed. Not the answer I wanted. I sat back and crossed my arms. Gray laughed again and then grabbed my hands and squeezed them. " It's just. You're a different girl. I've watched you morph into this bitchy, mean, girl into the girl you are now." I laughed. I was really different. Yeah I still had my moments as I'm sure if you watch the episodes again, you can tell. " Yeah, you're right. I'm not the same girl." Gray smiled at me and then placed my hands on his heart. " Yeah you're better. But it doesn't matter because I love all of you." " Even the old me?" I asked. I don't why but I kinda wanted to know. " Yeah. But what I love the most is that I got to witness you the new you. I mean yeah it took time but not many people get to say that they fell in love with a girl of their dreams as they developed into a new person." My eyes started to get wet. I couldn't help it. That was just too heartfelt. " Seond time's a charm." he joked " What?" I asked wiping my eyes "Second time, I've made you cry happily." They were happy tears. Because I had so much to be happy for. I had such a bright future ahead of me.? " I am happy. Mostly because I have you. But I love you more than all of this. I mean I'm getting the chance of a lifetime. The opportuniy that would change anyone's life. I'm getting a chance to be on Glee. And I love that, but I love you way more." It was true. Because soon I would finish my scenes for Glee. Casting agents, film directors, and the audience may love me or may hate me. But that was something that I couldn't control. But my relationship with Gray, I could control. I might not become a famous actress and be the next Angelina Jolie but I did have him. And that made me happy. " So what are we gonna do?" he asked me putting the last of my stuff in my suitcase " Well." I said biting my lip," I changed my flight." " What?" he asked shocked. But he was smiling. " Yeah.I wanted to spend the weekend with you here. " I told him " So what now?" he asked lending me a hand to stand up with him I wrapped my arms around his neck. " We're in a huge city. There's so much to do here. I'm pretty sure we're gonna find something." He smiled and kissed me passionately. Another thing I was looking forward to..............his kisses. " So we better get going then?" he asked " Yeah." I sighed deflated He grabbed my luggage and began to walk out. I grabbed my purse and slowly followed. I turned around one last time at the entrance and looked at my what is now my old room. I was gonna miss it. ---- AT THE HOTEL He walked in behind me into our huge room. It was perfect. Everything the bed, the view. The big tv. It was like heaven in a hotel.? " So........tomorrow, I guess we go on this adventure?" Gray said plopping on the bed " Yeah, I guess so. Wild adventure, crazy roller coaster ride sort of like Project:Glee." Man, I was really going to miss that compettion. " Nah." Gray shook his head," It's much different." " How?" I sat on my knees on the bed He held out his arms for me. I smiled and went over and hugged him. We ended both lying on the bed me on top of him. "Because this time I won't be leaving." " Promise?" I teased with a smile. " Promise." he smiled back at me We kissed again. " So......" he leaned up on the bed," What do you want to do now? He raised an eyebrow and smiled at me. Which made me laugh uncontrollably. Because of how cute it was. And I knew exactly what he wanted to. I kissed him again. Then I began to unbutton his shirt. " Oh, I have some ideas......" I smiled at him. " Oh really?" he asked "Yeah really." I said preparing to take my own top off. " I love you." he said grabbing my face and kissing me " I love you too." I told him kissing him back I really was a winner. I had won the compettion, I had matured as a person and I even found love. I really was a fighter because I fought for everything I wanted in the end I got it. {Turns toward the audience watching. Stops kissing Gray, who has his shirt off completely along with Taylen's top} {Oh no, you're not about to see this. Taylen says to audience} LIGHTS GO OUT Ending Note I'm Nemo and this has been the final Graylen Behind The Scenes. I've enjoyed writing Graylen and I'm gonna miss them a lot. Kisses!! Category:Blog posts